Stargazing
by xoxlissalovesyouuxox
Summary: Sakura has given up all hope fon finding the guy of her dreams. But what will happen when she meets her new boss Sauske Uchiha? Will they learn to fall in love again or will there pasts lead them down another path? may conatin lemons.


_**Chapter 1**_

Hope you like it! Please read and review! I don't own Naruto!

"What can I get you?" the bar tender asked "I'll have a club soda." I said glumly she then proceeded to give me a strange look before walking away Now you might be asking yourself who is this pink haired loser wearing the tight red dress ordering the club soda? Well that loser is me Sakura Haruno who's at the club on a Saturday night at the bar at ordering yes a club soda. Well the explanation to this is that I've had a horrible night. My best friend Ino Insisted that I go on yet another blind date and as usual the guy was a complete loser. I really don't know why I continue to say yes to these dates but I'm just completely hopeless, no guy would ever want a girl with an extremely big forehead like mine and don't even get me started on my hair ughh.

I was 25 and had been in one relationship my whole life I'd been engaged to my high school sweetheart which what a surprise ended in disaster. My dink arrived and I looked at the straws in the little container next to me I shrugged what the hell so I picked one up and began to drink my club soda through the tiny straw. There was no way this could possibly get worse.

I felt a tap on my shoulder" Can I buy you a drink?" said a mysterious voice. I began to turn around, now some jerks gotta bother me after all this? I clenched my fists. "No! God don't you guys ever leave people alo-"and that's when I saw him he was tall and slim with spikey black hair his eyes were black like the night sky he was wearing a suit that really showed how toned he was. I stood there star struck staring into his eyes he was super-hot. I shook my head _No! No! Don't do it Sakura he's a creep who probably asked every girl at the club the same question_. He was staring at me puzzled. I took a deep breath and regained my composure. "Nope." I said firmly and walked away out of the club his eyes following me the whole way out. I was soo embarrassed, how could I let that happen. I sighed and brushed it off I'd never see him again anyways.

I walked down the city streets making my way home I hope Sai wasn't over again Ino seemed to have him over almost every night now and I really just needed a quiet movie night with my bestie. I pushed the elevator open and watched the numbers climb until they reached the 9th floor. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. As soon as I opened it I saw Ino jump up from the couch "Hey how about knocking next time!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes she must have been having yet another make-out session with Sai on our new designer couch. He got up now trying to put his shirt on before I could see his cheeks were bright red. Hahah he was so embarrassed. "You must really like his rock hard abs. Right Ino?" I teased. "S-shut up!" she said flustered. "I um I think I should uhh go." He said. He grabbed his jacket and keys he kissed Ino and practically ran out the door.

I laughed "hahaha you should have seen the look on your faces!" She stuck her tongue out at me "At least I have a man!" I glared at her. "So speaking of men how did your date go." I rolled my eyes "That bad!" "Mhmm, and not to mention some creep at the club tried to buy me a drink." "Aww Hun I'm sorry but you'll find him someday I promise!" I sighed "Easy for you to say Sai could propose any day now." She smiled "I can't wait!" I punched her arm and turned on the T.V. "Huh! All Night Say Yes to the Dress marathon!" we both said at the same time. So we got some popcorn and started watching.

Next thing I knew it was Monday Morning I covered my head with a pillow I did not wanna get up. "Come on your gonna be late!" Ino yelled fully dressed. We both worked the Uchiha Company as secretaries. I groaned and rolled out of bed then jumped in the shower. We walked down the streets of New York City until we reached the towering office building. We went through Security and waved to Hinata who was on the phone at the main desk probably directing someone's call. We got into the elevator and climbed onto the 10th floor. I waved to Ino grabbed a cup of coffee and relaxed at my desk. I was Secretary to the head of the company Mr. Fugaku Uchiha but there were rumors of his retirement.

I sighed and looked at my big stack of paper work this was gonna be a long day. I began writing until I was interrupted. The shrill voice calling me over the speaker "Ms. Haruno please report to the conference room, Ms. Haruno to the conference room thank you." I got up and began walking everybody whispered as I walked by what the hell was going on? Then Ino stopped me "Hey the hottest guy just walked in here and he's in the conference room! Lucky!" I sighed hot guys at the office? I doubt it? All the guys here were all business I opened the door and sat down. To a chair turned backwards. I stared puzzled. Ms. Haruno Tsunades voice rang in my head I'd like you to meet your new boss. I stared as the man began to turn around. I stared in awe and embarrassment my mouth wide open it was that creep from the bar who wanted to buy we a drink. "Hello I'm Sauske Uchiha and I'll be your new boss." I stood there star struck looking into his mysterious black eyes. He seemed to recognize me as he smirked at me tauntingly. What the hell!


End file.
